1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a system and a controlling method thereof, and particularly, to an exercise monitoring apparatus capable of measuring an exercise amount, a system and an exercise monitoring method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention As sensing techniques for measuring information relating to a user's physical activity develop recently, required is a monitoring apparatus capable of conveniently monitoring a user's exercise by using the sensing techniques.